Water treatment devices are typically used for the treatment of water that may have a lower quality than desirable. For example, water that is provided to residences and/or businesses in some areas may contain undesirable minerals or may contain minerals in concentrations that exceed expected or safe amounts. In some cases, water treatment devices may be used to treat incoming water, such as water from a municipality water supply or well water, such that the treated water contains less of some minerals and/or other contents.
Water treatment devices typically use one or more water treatment materials for the treatment of water. The water treatment material used in some water treatment devices may be depleted over time. The water treatment device itself can be used for a long time by replacing the water treatment material when the water treatment material becomes depleted. However, determining whether the water treatment material has been depleted to an amount that requires a replacement is often challenging for consumers. General guidelines for replacing the water treatment material may be unreliable for some consumers. Thus, a solution that enables reliable detection of depletion of a water treatment material of a water treatment device and that provides a notification to consumers is desirable.